Five Spankings At Freddy's
by Phenrear
Summary: WHY? Every single show or game that I like, there are usually NO DECENT spanking fics for them. I'm sick of it! So sick, I sat down, got on my keyboard, and typed up this. I'm fairly new to writing, so it may suck, but hopefully you can leave some advice in the review section. Also, I'm taking MOST spanking requests for MOST games, movies, shows, etc. Just pm me. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


**QUICK BREAKDOWN!**

**This fanfic is created for amusement and amusement ONLY. I do not own FNAF, it belongs to it's sole creator: SATAN! BTW: Freddy and Foxxy are boys, while Chica and Bonnie are girls. Any other questions you have leave it in the reviews! If you are using imagery, the art style is like an anime-type-thing, pm me for the pictures of what each one looks like if you give two shits. Also, the security guard is Michelle. PM me for how she looks, because it kinda ruins it if you don't know and you're imagining someone completely different than who the story requires to function properly. Anything else I think of will be in the endnote. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 1: Watch and Learn<strong>

Michelle ran her fingers through her hair. She had recently taken a night-guard position at a children's pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Her boss, Philip, had informed her that the previous guard had left some tapes for her to play on her first week. "Why does this place still use a freaking recorder? It's the 21st century." She sighed to herself as she placed the tape marked "Monday" into the audio played next to the monitor. She leaned back in her desk chair ask the tape began to play. "Hello! Hello! Uh..Firstly let me congratulate you on your new job! Trust me; you're in for some genuine entertainment. Now usually, I'd read the rules for the company, but there are other things to focus on. The animatronics do get a bit quirky at night. Usually, they just fool around with themselves, but occasionally they'll come by to "play" with you. For lack of a better way to say it, I should tell you that Freddy and the others get kinda spank-happy when we close. Freddy himself is usually the one that deals it out, so be careful for that. Unless you're into that kind of stuff. Anyway, if you get spanked, there's some soothing lotion next to the cupcake toy. Talk to ya later."

* * *

><p>Michelle just stared at the audio player. The robots would do <em><strong>WHAT <strong>_if they caught her? Of course, her ex and she used to play a game called "Schoolgirl," but that was a story for another day. She tore herself from her imagination, which by this point was quite active (giggity), and put on a determined face. She had a job to do, and she didn't want to fuck up her first day. She turned the camera to the stage, and her heart stopped. It wasn't even 2 am, but Freddy wasn't on the stage. However, when she switched to the dining area, Michelle saw an even odder sight. Freddy had pulled a chair from a table and placed it out near an open space that gave Michelle a perfect view of his every move. But the odd part, was Freddy's left arm was raised, there was a hairbrush in his hand, and Foxxy the Pirate was over his knee. Michelle almost didn't understand what was happening, until Freddy smashed the flat side of the brush into Foxxy's left cheek with a loud _CRACK! _"YOW!" Foxxy yelled after the strike. Freddy then repeated the action on Foxxy's right cheek, and then started the rotation over. A light blush creeped onto Michelle's features as she felt herself moisten as she watched the spectacle. Almost on its own, her right hand slithered down to her nethers as she watched the poor fox get spanked. She slowly used one finger to penetrate herself, then inserted two more fingers and began to pump into herself with practiced vigor. "How many times do I have to tell you Foxxy!? STAY THE HELL IN PIRATE'S COVE!" Freddy scolded as he continued to rain spanks on Foxxy's bottom. "OW! I'm sorry! It won't-ARRG!-happen again, promise! Just-OUCH!-please stop! OWWIE!" Foxxy pleaded as he wiggled over the bear's lap. However, Foxxy's pleas fell on deaf ears. In fact, they seemed to make Freddy begin to hit even harder.

_CRACK! _"YOW!"

_SLAP! _"OUCH!"

_SMACK! _"AHH!"

"You never do what I tell you to do the first time," Freddy lectured as he continued spanking the fox. "I always, ALWAYS, have to spank you for you to do it. Why is that? I could be fucking Bonnie and Chica right now, but NOPE! I have to paddle you, because YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Freddy momentarily stopped the spanking, to Michelle's displeasure. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth; she was panting and was covered in sweat from her "activity." She had raised her shirt over her head and had been rubbing and pinching her breasts. Freddy began rubbing slow circles on the seat of Foxxy's pants. "What are you gonna start doing from now on?" he asked while continuing his treatment. "I'll…stay in P-Pirate's Cove?" Foxxy replied, unsure of his answer. "It's not that simple." Freddy sighed before hooking his fingers into Foxxy's pants, and quickly pulled them to his knees. Foxxy winced as the fabric scraped against his reddening ass, and gasped as he felt the cool air on his bared backside. Michelle's eyes widened as she witnessed the unveiling of the Pirate Fox's bottom. It was round, voluptuous almost. The flesh underneath the red-brownish fur had become a nice dark pink, but to Michelle's delight (it meant the spanking was likely to continue), it wasn't yet red. However, just as the female security guard was getting lost in the naughty fox's rump, the spanking continued.

Foxxy howled with pain as Freddy went right back to raining blows down upon his upturned ass. Foxxy hadn't thought Freddy was capable of such power! This fucking HURT! Foxxy did everything he could think of to limit the pain: focus on the amount of pleasure he felt as the hairbrush crashed into his sit-spots, kicking his legs, wiggling his booty, but nothing was working except the first one, and that only made it harder (giggity). Foxes are very vocal when it comes to love-making, and the hard spanking that Freddy was dishing out had aroused Foxxy an incredible amount. However, if he moaned Freddy would only punish him further. Foxxy didn't know what to do, he was nearing his peak and if he came it would mean…

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Foxxy, Freddy had taken notice to the oblong shape poking his leg. He wasn't going to hold it against him though; except for himself, all of the animals were masochists. Besides, Foxxy could barely control himself when he wanted some booty. That's why they dressed him up as a pirate. Anyway, Freddy knew that Foxxy was learning his lesson the best he could, meaning that the spanking was coming to an end. Realizing this, Freddy began rubbing circles on the abused flesh of Foxxy's ass. "I'll ask you again. What are you going to start doing from now on?" he asked. Foxxy momentarily stopped his movements. "I'll…I'll start listening to you…" he answered. Freddy smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear. Now, be a good boy and count these next ones." Foxxy's eyes widened at this. He had said what Freddy wanted him to say! What the hell?! However, Foxxy didn't have time to think too much. Freddy landed the hairbrush on Foxxy's left sit-spot with strength that made the previous spanks look like love taps. "AHHHH!" Foxxy screamed in agony as the brush was lifted and the same powerful slap met with his right sit-spot. "Ya know, they won't count until you count them." Freddy taunted whilst continuing the brutal treatment of Foxxy's thighs. Foxxy gritted his teeth through the next few that landed on his thighs and sit-spots, and then began to count the next ones.<p>

**CRACK! **"OWW! ONE!"

**WHAP! **"TWOOOOWOWOWOWOW!"

**SLAP! **"GOD! THREE!"

**SMACK! **"OUCH! FOUR!"

**WHAM! **"FUCK! FIVE!"

"Quite swearing!" **SLAM! **"FFFFFFFFFFFF! SIX!"

Freddy looked down at Foxxy and smiled. He felt a warm liquid trickle down his thigh coming from in between Foxxy's legs. To Foxxy's surprise, and displeasure, Freddy stopped at six and raised Foxxy off of his lap. "I hope you actually learned this time. Now go…do something. Fuck the security guard for all I care, just let me have sex with Chica and Bonnie." Freddy said before walking back to the curtains to his two bitches.

Michelle remover her fingers from her nethers and placed them in her mouth. It was rare that she would do this, but when she did it was always explosive. She was so lost in ecstasy, she barley heard Freddy tell Foxxy to "…go fuck the security guard." That, or she really, _really, _wanted him to.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Here are some challenges: If you're an artist, draw some FNAF spanking art. If you're a writer, write some FNAF spanking fanfic. Whatever, just go with it. I didn't intend for this to be a two-parter, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. If you have a request for ANY spanking fic, or a chapter in this, OR some advice leave it in a review! Nothing else on my mind, so see ya soon!<strong>


End file.
